


The Liar

by Wichtel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Chubby Poe Dameron, Dick Growth, Dildos, Enemas, Fat Poe Dameron, Fingering, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Moobs, No Scat, Overstimulation, Prostate Massage, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Weight Gain, no watersports, wet noise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wichtel/pseuds/Wichtel
Summary: Poe is captured - can he resist Kylo Ren's insidious torture?
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	1. Bound

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first kink fic ^^  
> English isn't my first language so please be kind.

The first thing Poe felt was a stabbing headache, a dull arc that stretched from his neck up to his skull. He blinked, the darkness slowly receding. After a few seconds of collecting himself, he registered that he was shackled to an interrogation rack, steel shackles holding him in place. The room itself was dark, the only source of light being a bright light directly above him.

He gritted his teeth. After all these years they got him. All that was left now was to resist as long as possible. BB-8 would pull through, he just knew it. The only way for the First Order to get a piece of the puzzle to find Luke Skywalker were the maps he had given BB-8... and what was in his memory.

Kriff. They would torture him until he spilled his beans, or what little he knew. He felt a shiver of fear running down his spine. He had seen his share of interrogations, had seen holovids of what the First Order was capable of. There was little doubt in his mind that he would crack, everybody cracked.

They would promise him wealth and leniency, but of course they would kill him once he had outlived his usefulness. He was finished; he had hoped he would go out in a blaze - perhaps in an epic space battle, blowing up a destroyer. Or at least a proper blaster shoot-out.

Poe liked to project optimism and a carefree attitude when he was with his comrades. He was an exceptional pilot, could charm a hutt with his silver tongue and his handsome looks, but despite quirks he was a realist. He had experienced the cold harsh truth of the galaxy more than once.

Despite his best efforts he had failed often enough. When he was kicked out of the Republic Fleet for insubordination. When he had tried to make his own way in the Outer Rim, only to discover that there was no honour among thieves. When he had tried to woo Commander Narix with little well-thought gifts and attention.

Again, and again the galaxy had just spit in his face when he tried to do the right thing. Nobody wanted to hear about morals and honest affection, they just all wanted a happy-go-lucky ace pilot, a handsome face to go have a drink with.

That is all they wanted from him, be it his comrades or his lovers. And Poe decided to give them just that: he started to do morning push-ups, squats and stopped shaving his hair off. He became a man with a chiseled body, with wild curls flying in the wind. With time he started to enjoy it, he _became_ that carefree vain pilot.

Everything was so much easier. He could just pretend that he didn’t care anymore. Fear, uncertainty, loneliness… it all rolled off his smooth façade. If only it wouldn’t make him feel so empty.

Poe gulped. How long would his façade hold in this cell? How many jokes before the witty remarks died on his lips before he crumbled?

The door hissed and slid open; a black tall First Order officer entered. Her hair was pulled in a tight bun. She would have been a beautiful woman if not for that hard line around her mouth, the cold look in her dark-brown eyes.

“Well, hello there,” began Poe, “I was wondering when the fun would begin. It was getting boring in here, you know.” He gave her his most brilliant smile.

“Where is the map?” she asked without batting an eye.

“Huh, what map?”

She checked her pad. “I don’t have time to play these games. You know exactly what I’m talking about. Tell me or the torture droid will make sure that you will.”

“Nobody has time anymore for a nice, proper interrogation with witty threats, I think it’s a lost art.” Poe’s tone had been light but he knew of course that it was wasted. The officer wouldn’t be swayed by him. Perhaps he wasn’t playing the role of the hero for her but for himself?

She typed something into her pad and moments later a large black sphere floated down from the ceiling. Poe suppressed a shiver when he laid his eyes on the torture droid. Kriff.

o--o

The next time he woke up, every fibre of his being was hurting. The cuts on his chest and on his arms burned like they were on fire. Tears stung in his eyes and he sobbed once before he could pull himself together. A single tear ran down his cheeks as he tried to remember if he had talked or not.

He sniffled and forced himself to calm down. Think, he had to think. If he had talked, he would already be dead. That only meant that he had somehow managed to keep his mouth shut.

Poe had no recollection of the torture; it was a mercy of course that he blackened out after the droid had applied its acid laced blades to his arms. Even the afterglow of pain that was cursing through his body now was too much. He sobbed again. He had to keep it together, had to buy enough time for BB-8 to get away, enough time for the Resistance to find Luke Skywalker.

He lifted his head, ignoring the splitting headache, the agony that seared through his body and tried to find a way out how much time had passed. It was impossible of course, but judging from the cuts on his arms he had survived at least two torture sessions. The older cuts had dry blood smeared around them, there were a few fresher cuts where the blood was still semifluid.

Before he had time to inspect his arms further the door slid open again, but instead of the First Order officer a tall figure in black robes entered. Poe could see a reflection of himself on the polished silver lines of the mask the newcomer wore. It was the Force user he had seen on Jakku, the one who had stopped his blaster fire with a mere gesture. The infamous Kylo Ren.

Poe gulped and forced himself to give the man before him a lop-sided grin. “There you are, I was pretty hurt that you didn’t bother to interrogate me yourself.”

Ren leaned closer and grabbed Poe’s chin with his gloved right hand, brushing over his lips with his thumb. “So much bravado.” His voice was distorted by the vocoder in his helmet. “Tell me, Commander - do you think you can fool anybody with that act?”

Even through all the pain, Poe realised that by showing up here himself, Ren had shown his hand: he was a prisoner important enough for Ren himself to take care of him. This could only mean that he was under pressure from Snoke to get the information.

“What act?” he asked innocently.

A dark chuckle sounded out. “I see. You want to be a hero, don’t you Commander Dameron?”

So, he knew his name? They had probably cross referenced his face with their files. “Yeah, sure - why not? I am after all the best pilot in the Resistance, from what I hear most men and women even consider me the best looking man in the Resistance. I don’t mind adding a notch to my belt.”

“There are no heroes,” whispered Ren. “It’s all make-believe to justify sacrificing one’s life for a lost cause.”

He got him talking, good. “What do you believe in, then?”

“Power.”

“Oh, uh… that’s a little monosyllabic.”

“Do you know what it means to have power, Commander?” Ren let go of his face and started to pace. “Power means that I can do what I want. No more considerations, no more restraint, no more pretence.”

The pain was receding a bit, his mind became clearer. He had to keep going. Poe crooked an eyebrow. “What about Snoke? I thought he was holding your leash, Ren? It seems that there are limits to your power.”

Ren stopped his pacing and glared at him. “No one is holding my leash.”

Poe realised that he had to be careful. “Really? Is that why you’re the Master of the Knights of Ren?” Now Ren could boast about the Knights and Poe would win more time.

“I can sense your emotions,” hissed Ren. “Your words stink of falsehood, of empty flattery. You think you’re free but you’re a slave to the very things that you defend. Submit to me and I’ll free you from your yoke. You are scared but you don’t have to be.”

He wasn’t sure what Ren was going on about, he probably just wanted him to give up the information. Perhaps he should switch tactics. “Come on,” Poe scoffed. “Only a fool wouldn’t be scared after the torture you put me through. You don’t need Force powers to conclude that.”

Ren stepped closer again, he lifted his hand and held it in front of Poe’s face. “That’s not all the Force can do.”

Poe started to feel dizzy, he heard whispers in his minds, suddenly memories started to flash before his eyes, him as a chubby boy, him as a cadet at the academy, him working out in the morning, him fucking his first boyfriend, him on the cockpit - the memories sped up and it felt like Ren’s hand was touching his mind, as if somebody was taking hold of his brain, making it hard to even form a thought.

When the swirling memories finally stopped, he felt sick to his stomach. His throat was raw, dry and his mouth felt like it was filled with cotton. Sluggishly he tried to remember what Ren had seen, but it was impossible to discern if he had found the particular memory he was looking for.

“Well, well, well, Commander, so many interesting things in your mind,” chuckled Ren.

“Did - did you find my grandmother's recipe for her famous chocolate cookies in there?” managed Poe to quip. “I’m afraid I forgot it and it’s a pity because-”

“Oh, you are headstrong, aren’t you?” whispered Ren close to his ear. “That won’t do. It will be a pleasure to show you just how little your antics matter, Commander.”

Poe felt how cold sweat run down his temples. Stars knew what the man was capable off. He was scared, terrified even, but he couldn’t give up. He had to keep going, as long as he could. May the Force help him. “That’s what my grandmother said to me too when I stole her cookies,” he managed to joke.

“You are a liar,” said Ren casually. “You never knew your grandmother. Half of your family was already dead when you were born.”

Poe gulped. “I-”

“I wonder what else you lied about.” He lifted his hand again and before Poe was able to even draw breath to say something, he fell unconscious.

o--o

When he resurfaced from the darkness it was different than before, there was no burning pain, no wounds that ached. All he felt was coldness. The lights were out too, but he could still feel that he was bound to the torture rack. It was standing upright; the binders were holding his arms and legs in place.

After the haze in his mind lifted, he realised that the reason why he was cold, was that he was naked. Cool metal was pressed against his back, his ass and his legs. His heartbeat quickened. What in blazes had Ren in store for him? Would he take a leaf out of Kanji Club’s book and cut his balls off? Would he - Poe forbid himself to think further.

He took a few deep breaths and tried to calm down. Perhaps the easiest would be to provoke Ren so that he killed him in a fit of rage? At least it would be over then. No more torture droids, not more electrocution or cuts.

As if on cue the bright lights above him went on and the door swooshed open. Ren stepped in front of him, his cape billowing behind him. “Good morning, Commander. I trust you had a restful night?”

Poe made an effort to smile at him. “I’m afraid your hospitality is a bit lacking; I wouldn’t find my blanket.”

Ren disappeared in the back of the dark room and appeared again with a trolley. Poe’s eyes went wide when he saw various metallic objects laying on its surface. He had expected knives and printers but not… whatever this was. A few tubes, an object that reminded him of a butt plug and what looked like small beads in a bowl.

“I admire your spirit, I really do,” said Ren and carefully peeled his black leather gloves off. To Poe’s surprise he reached up to his helmet and took it off too.

He didn’t know what he had expected under this helmet, but certainly not that youthful looking face with soft lips, dark brown eyes and lush shoulder length black hair. Ren looked incredibly soft, not at all like a sadistic First Order henchman.

Ren seemed to notice his stare. “Do you like what you see, Commander?”

He had no idea what to say, so he went with the first thing that came to mind. “Oh, is that why you kindly removed my clothes? Oh, Kylo… is it a date?”

The other man smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. Poe didn’t like it. He intuitively knew that him removing his helmet wasn’t a sign of weakness. It was part of his game, whatever it was.

Ren left the trolley and closed in on Poe; when his right hand made contact with his naked chest, Poe shuddered. Not because his hand was cold, in fact it was warm… but because he was scared.

“Where were we… ah yes. I was wondering what you lied about. You claimed to be a hero, saying that you didn’t mind ‘adding a notch’ to your belt. You also said that you were a great pilot and handsome, did you not?”

“W-well, yes. But none of it is a lie.”

“You sure about that?”

Poe had no idea where this was going. “Yes, I am.”

Ren’s hand trailed his pecs and his abs. Poe’s breath faltered when he reached his hips and his tights. “You certainly put a lot of work into your body, didn’t you?”

Before Poe could muster an answer, Ren cupped his balls. Poe’s throat laced up and despite his best efforts he was terrified.

“Relax, this is a date, isn’t it? You said so yourself.” He weighed his balls with his hand before letting go of them, grabbing his limp dick next. “It’s a bit cold in here, isn’t it?”

Ren stepped back into the darkness and Poe could hear typing. Ren returned to the trolley and took the largest tube. “I turned up the temperature… just for you.”

Poe remained silent, too terrified to utter a single word. Ren screwed the tube open and squirted a generous amount of liquid gel in his palm. Lube, it must be lube, thought Poe. Force help him!

“Are you enjoying this, Commander? Do you like being tied to this rack?”

When Poe didn’t answer, Ren glared at him. “Answer me.”

“N-no, I don’t like it.”

“Ah,” said Ren with a dark chuckle. He stepped to Poe and started to rub the lube over his balls and his dick, until they glistened in the bright light. Poe screwed his eyes shut, he didn’t want to see, he just wished-

“Look at it,” commanded Ren and something in his voice forced Poe to open his eyes and stare at his own cock as it was palmed by Ren. He wasn’t sure if it was the temperature or something in the lube, but he was starting to feel hot. His dick was warm too and to his horror he saw that it started to respond to Ren’s ministrations.

Poe couldn’t look away as hot shame burned on his cheeks. He tried to think of disgusting things, war, death... anything. But it was in vain, soon he was sporting a raging erection. After a few minutes, the only sounds in the room were the wet slapping noises from Ren jerking him off and his own panting.

He bit his lips and came into the other man’s hand, shooting off a small amount of ropey cum. His dick burned and hurt as Ren finally let go of it.

“Another lie, Commander. You did enjoy it, didn’t you?”

“N-no,” Poe mumbled. “You manipulated me.”

“Don’t lie to yourself, you are a naughty boy. You want me to jerk you off, it feels good, doesn’t it?”

“No!”

“Tststs, perhaps a punishment is due for all your lies, Commander.” Ren disappeared once again in the back of the room. Poe could hear water running. Moments later the other man approached him again. He took a pad laying on the trolley and typed something, Poe flinched when the torture rack stared to move. It tilted forward so that Poe faced the floor at a slanted angle.

The board on his back slid away and he was hanging in the air held in place by the shackles that were connected to the rack. Ren took again the lube and he could hear a squelching sound as Ren stepped behind him. Out of instinct he clenched his ass as hard as he could.

“What a firm ass,” said Ren from behind him. The first slap took Poe by surprise and he flinched. It hadn’t been a hard slap, but it still burned on his buttcheeks. Stars, there had to be something in that lube that made his skin burn like that. “One could flip a credit stick off that.”

Ren slapped him a couple of times until it felt like his whole ass was on fire. Poe was still trying his best to keep his buttchecks clenched. He could feel sweat running down his back into his ass cleft.

“Relax,” said Ren and again there was something in his voice that made it impossible for Poe to resist. He tried to force his muscle to work, to do as he wanted but his buttcheeks remained slack.

Ren poured lube on his ass cleft and forced his firm buttcheeks apart. Then he started to rub in the lube on his puckered hole. “This is for lying to me, Commander.” With that he plunged his finger into his ass.

Poe gasped, gritting his teeth. He wouldn’t give him the satisfaction to make any sounds, whatever this twisted son of a hutt was doing.

Ren pumped in and out, loosening him up with one finger then with two. The lube burned on his rim, in his stretched hole, but Poe remained silent.

“Do you like this?” asked Ren in a casual voice.

“No,” Poe managed to press out.

In this moment he felt a brush against his sweet spot, and he groaned. Kriffing Ren! He was just waiting for him to say something like that to manipulate him. Should he just—

Ren started to massage the prostate, making Poe almost squirm. He hated himself for being unable to stay still, to just ignore what he was doing to him. To his frustration he noticed that his dick was already half-stiff again.

“Do you like this?” asked Ren again.

Poe had trouble forming a coherent response between the sensation of utter shame and the stimulation in his ass that made his body betray him. “Yes,” he finally moaned. “Yes, I like it.” Ren pulled out after that. Poe was panting, feeling humiliated and horny at the same time. He looked down and saw that his engorged dick was leaking precum.

“See, you only have to be honest to me,” said Ren. From the corner of his eye, he saw how the dark-clad man took the bowl with the chestnut-sized silver beads.

If he weren’t so exhausted, he would have tried to clench his ass again, but he was still out of breath, his ass, his rim and his dick were burning and swollen. When he felt cool metal against his hole, he didn’t even twitch, neither did he when it was pressed inside. He just wanted it to be over, to sleep, to forget all of it.

One bead after another was pushed inside of him, Poe felt the pressure in his ass increasing, he was starting to feel full… too full after the eight bead. Finally, Ren stopped and took another a object from the trolley, it’s shape reminded Poe of a butt-plug he had seen on a sex shop once.

“Almost done for today,” said Ren in a faux friendly voice before he shoved the plug up Poe’s slick, well-lubed ass, making Poe gaps. Stars, he felt so impossibly full with that thick thing inside.

Ren rubbed over his cheeks and slapped them again. “Come on, dinner time.”

The rack was moved again into an upright position. Poe could feel the beads move inside of him, brushing against his prostate. His dick was still standing at attention, but Ren ignored it, instead he reached for a bottle and put a straw in it.

He held it in front of Poe. “I know you must be hungry and thirsty; this protein shake should take care of both.”

Poe pressed his lips together. Stars, even if it was pointless, but he had to try, hadn’t he? He couldn’t just give in.

“Drink,” commanded Ren and like before Poe was forced to obey. He slurped down the contents of the large bottle until it was empty. He braced himself for whatever effect this liquid had on him—poison? Truth serum? But to his surprise the seconds ticked by and nothing happened. He just felt full, his hunger and thirst gone. His dick ached a bit from the lack of release. His balls and asscheeks were still slick and sticky from the lube. He wiggled a bit to get rid of the pressure in his hole. But all it did was make the butt plug and the beads moving slightly inside of him, brushing against his prostate. He let the shudder of lust pass before deciding to stay still.

Ren walked back and forth, apparently cleaning himself up judging by the sound of water in the back. When he stepped in front of him again, he grabbed his helmet and put it back on, the black leather gloves followed. “It’s late, Commander. We will resume this tomorrow.”

Poe just glared at him. Without doubt he was waiting for him to ask him to remove the plug, or to release him from the rack, only to deny him every request - to play another sick game. To make him give up the intel!

To his surprise Ren turned and left without waiting for an answer, cape billowing behind him.


	2. Bloated

Poe managed to fall asleep despite his awkward position, he was simply exhausted and tired. He had odd, fevered dreams about escaping Jakku, returning to the Resistance as a hero. Leia was giving him a medal and-

Slowly he woke up, the room was dark, and he had no idea what time it was. But what he knew was that he needed to pee. His bladder was so full that he had woken up. Kriff, and of course there was no way to relieve himself.

Damn that Ren and his games. He must have known that this would happen. That’s why he had bothered to give him that drink in the first place. What now? Either he waited for the morning in the hope that they would allow him to go to the toilet or he could relieve himself here and now.

Stars! Either option was bad. Ren would humiliate him if he let go now or if he waited until the morning. To make matters worse he realised that he was sporting a morning wood. Great.

He would wait. He didn’t want Ren to give the satisfaction to piss himself after the first night of whatever this was. Poe closed his eyes again, hoping to find the much-needed sleep. But it was easier said than done, he felt bloated and the sex toy up his ass didn’t help with that. If anything, it made him feel even fuller.

Poe had no idea how much time passed, but it felt like hours. At times he nodded off, only to wake up again from the uncomfortable pressure in his belly and his ass.

When the door slid open, he didn’t know if he should be relieved or that he should be terrified that the waiting time was over.

Ren strutted inside, taking off his helmet. He put it under his arm and scanned Poe from head to toe. “Good morning, Commander.”

Poe decided to at least try to stay cheeky. “Good morning to you too, Ren. I’m afraid to say that the hospitality hasn’t improved. I’m still missing a comfy blanket.”

Ren tutted. “I adjusted the temperature for you, Commander. Surely that’s enough.” He stepped closer and grinned at his morning wood and his bloated little belly. “From what I can see you’re comfortable enough.”

Should he ask about the toilet now? Or should he try to- his thoughts were interrupted when Ren placed his right hand on his full stomach and gave it a squeeze. Poe had to use all his willpower not to pee.

“If you don’t want my piss in your face, I suggest you don’t do that,” he hissed before he could stop himself.

“Manners, Commander, manners. I thought you said that you were ‘charming’.”

“I need to use the toilet,” Poe pressed out. Might as well get over it now. If Ren refused, he would just piss on the floor.

Ren pulled his gloves off his hands and went to the trolley next to the rack, putting them and his helmet on it. “You must think I’m an animal for leaving you like this. But I assure you, it all serves a higher purpose. That’s why I’ll allow you to relieve yourself into this,” he lifted a bedpan, “if you can that is.”

Poe frowned. He knew that Ren would play some twisted game. Well, then, he would just piss now, and Ren can shove his perverted-

Without forewarning Ren grabbed his protruding dick and started to jerk him off. The sensation came so unexpected that Poe twitched, making the beads rub against his sweet spot. His dick became even harder than before.

Ren stretched his hand out and the lube tube flew into his hand. He poured some on his throbbing dick and continued his ministrations. Poe felt bursting full, angry and aroused at the same time.

Before he could make up his mind if it was more painful or pleasurable Ren let go of his cock. Poe's breath was ragged, he wanted… stars if only Ren would finish what he started so that his dick wouldn’t hurt.

Ren took the bedpan and held it in front of Poe’s red hot dick. “Okay, here you go. I keep my promises.”

Poe gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the pressure in his ass and the burning sensation on his cock. He needed to pee; this was his chance to finally piss! He huffed and groaned but one minute passed, then two but not a single drop would come out. Instead, his dick was still aching for that sweet relief.

“Nothing? Another lie, is it? You don’t have to pee at all,” chuckled Ren, patting his swollen stomach.

“That’s - that’s not fair!” protested Poe against his better knowledge. “Nobody can pee with a hard-on.”

“Do you want me to take care of that?”

The question or rather the offer came so unexpected that Poe fell silent for a moment. Stars, he needed to cum, to piss so badly to get rid of the mounting pressure inside of him. At the same time, he couldn’t give Ren the satisfaction to ask him to give him a handjob.

No, he would just wait until he was alone, until his erection had passed. Then he would piss on the floor and that’s it. It couldn’t be worse than playing along in these games. But if he said ‘no’, then Ren would accuse him of ‘lying’. “I can wait.”

“Oh? It seems that you learn how to play, Commander. Very commendable. Let me propose something then: I’ll remove the plug in from your delicious tight ass and as soon as you can expel these wonderful beads inside you, I’ll let you go. I’ll even give you a X-wing to fly away.”

“That’s another of your tricks,” said Poe slowly.

“I might be a bit of a prankster concerning the details, but I never lie.” Ren leaned against the trolley.

Poe thought about it. It was true that Ren had done exactly what he had said he would do. And even if he was lying - what was the alternative? He was finished either way. Might as well hope to beat Ren at his own game. He had nothing to lose. “It’s not like I have a choice: alright.”

“That’s the spirit!” Ren took another bottle from the trolley and put a straw in it. “Time for breakfast!”

Poe attempted to resist, focussing all his willpower on the moment but he still obeyed Ren’s Force command when he told him to drink up. The creamy protein shake was bland and tasteless. He gulped it down, and he groaned after he had finished the large bottle.

“Good boy,” said Ren, caressing Poe’s bloated, tight belly. It was bigger than before, looking like a small beer gut now. Poe didn’t like it; he squirmed a bit but it only made the pressure in his ass grow. “I admit I quite like this, don’t you?”

A dangerous question. If he said no, Ren would manipulate him somehow. Poe decided to deflect it. “I thought you liked my muscles more.”

Ren’s eyes went wide, there was a gleam in them. “Of course I do. I’m quite partial to your firm, taut ass too, now that you mention it.”

He disappeared behind Poe and he felt Ren’s big warm hands on his asscheeks. “So round and beautiful,” the other man whispered. He slapped him softly, but the jolt was enough to make Poe feel the beads again. He bit his tongue lest he wouldn’t make a sound.

Ren spread his asscheeks and started to turn and twist the plug. A goan escaped Poe’s lips, he wasn’t sure if it was because of the tension talking hold of him or because his overstimulated prostate was brushed against.

Everything ached and throbbed, from his ass, to his cock and mostly his distended belly. Stars, he needed to get rid of that unbearable pressure inside of him. He almost couldn’t take it anymore.

Ren turned and twisted some more and pulled at the plug. Poe could feel the intense stretch on his rim as the thick head slid halfway out.

“There, I did half the work.”

Poe felt sweat run down his temples. “You said you would take it out.”

“Of course, but I didn’t say when, just that I would do it today. I think I’ll leave it like that for now. But you’re of course free to try to get rid of it yourself.”

Of course he would make it harder for him. Poe felt bursting full, if he could at least get rid of the damn plug it would certainly help. He tried to glance over his shoulder, but it was impossible due to the restraints.

He gritted his teeth. He needed to get rid of the beads as fast as possible. And the first step was the plug.

He took a deep breath and started to push.

“That’s the spirit,” he heard Ren cheerful from behind.

Poe strained himself, trying to use all his abdominal muscles to expel the toy. And just when he thought he could do it, cramps overcame him. His stomach ached and a painful stab of pain made him lose focus.

In this moment his asshole contracted and pulled the plug all the way back in, pressing the beads against his sweet spot. It was too much: With a loud scream he came, spurting his cum in long spurts all over the floor. The orgasm was so powerful and intense that he arched his back.

He was still coming down from his climax, when he realised that Ren was taking hold of his cock, squeezing out every last drop of his cum with soft jerks. “I knew you would like this.” There was an insane gleam in his eyes, his breath was ragged as well. “You exceed all my expectations, Commander.”

Poe’s throat still felt sore from the scream and he couldn’t answer. He couldn’t bring himself to care about the humiliation, he was just glad that the throbbing in his dick was gone. At least now he could take a leak, he hoped.

As if Ren could read his mind, he produced the bedpan. “Something tells me that you would like to have this.”

Poe nodded weakly. “G-give me a minute.”

To his surprise Ren did as he was asked to. After Poe had calmed down and was sure that it would work as intended, he gave Ren a nod and he held it in front of Poe’s limp dick.

After a few seconds of tense silence, the first drops started to pour into the metallic pan. Poe was so relieved, so happy that he couldn’t help but smile. Stars, it felt so good. Never had he realised how kriffing good it felt to be able to take a leak.

After what felt like an eternity the stream stopped and Ren put the bedpan away. “Good, now that is out of the way we can focus on other things, right?” He patted Poe’s belly.

Only now Poe realised that despite having urinated, his belly was still bloated. He had expected that it would return to its former flat form. But instead, there was a little pouch, if he didn’t know better, he would have thought it was the beginning of a potbelly.

Poe decided to ignore it for now and made an attempt to look away from it. There was no need to let Ren know that he was a bit disquieted by it. Perhaps… perhaps it was only because of the beads up his ass.

He couldn’t figure out how that would have any relevance to his belly seeing as he had only received liquids, but it was the only explanation he could come up with.

Ren called a cleaning droid to clean the floor of Poe’s cum and turned to face him once again. “Shall we give it another try?”

He briefly debated with himself if he should just ask Ren to remove the plug, but something told him that he wouldn’t do it anyway. So, he just nodded.

Ren took the lube and poured a generous amount on his hands, he took his time to rub over Poe’s thighs and his butt, massaging them with care. Against his will Poe began to relax as the lube took its effect and his skin started to prickle with heat, it was not yet a burn, but he felt warm.

“That’s it,” purred Ren. “Relax and everything will go easier.”

He poured some more gel on his hands - at least that’s what Poe thought from the squelching sound - and applied it around his hole. He took hold of the plug and began to pull. Poe tried his best to spread his legs as much as the restraints allowed him, he tensed up his muscles and tried to push it out.

He grunted when he felt it slip halfway out of this tight hole. “Okay, the rest is up to you,” said Ren and let go of the plug. Poe was scared that it would slip in again and clenched up.

The strain on his hole was uncomfortable and he pushed so hard that his face became hot, the muscles in his stomach were straining but it wasn’t enough yet.

Ren chuckled. “Don’t you like it? You look so delicious right now, you know.”

Poe tried to string a coherent sentence together as he used every muscle in his lower abdomen to press that damn plug out. “I-” He grunted and pressed again, harder.

“Answer my question,” said Ren with an edge to his voice.

“I-I like it,” lied Poe.

“Of course you do.” Ren took his pad and typed something, the racket and the attached shackles started to move, causing Poe to lose concentration. Once again, the plug was pulled in up to its base.

The sensation that followed made him moan and swear at the same time. He was panting, his hole was burning, the lube on his ass and his tights made disgusting wet noises as his limbs were moved into a new position. Instead of hanging on the rack he was now in a slanted position, with his legs and arms pressed firmly against each other. Damn it, with his legs like this he couldn’t possibly expel the plug.

Kriffing Ren! No matter what he said, it would always sabotage his efforts! He glared at him, sweat was running in his eyes, making his eyes burn and water.

“Don’t look at me like that, Commander. You said you liked it, so I thought that you would enjoy feeling full for a bit longer.” He tilted his head. “Or did you lie to me?”

Poe licked his lips, desperately racking his brain how to manipulate Ren in return. “I did not lie, I-I like challenges. Can I try again?”

Ren crooked an eyebrow. “Oh? My apologies, I misunderstood.” He typed something on the pad again and the rack moved into an upright position. This time Poe’s arms and legs were spread apart.

Poe gulped; his throat felt dry but he didn’t want to tell Ren. He would only give him that shake that would fill up his bladder.

The next few tries seemed to take forever, Ren patiently pulled the plug out, from time to time it became easier to move it. Poe strained and fought but he never quite managed to get it out.

“Okay, let’s take a break,” said Ren. “I bet you’re thirsty, aren’t you?”

Poe hung his head in defeat. “Yes.” Before he even had time to think about it, the straw was at his lips and he dutifully sucked at it until the bottle was empty. He felt even hotter than before, his stomach felt again tight and too full. At least he didn’t have to pee yet.

Stars, what a sight he must be. Hanging naked from this rack, his belly bloated from all the liquid and a butt plug halfway shoved up his-

With a wet noise the pressure on his ass disappeared. A silent thud under him made him look down, past his swollen stomach. There it was! On the dark floor lay the plug, still covered in lube.

Poe’s eyes went wide. Finally! Finally he had done it! He couldn’t help but laugh. Take that you stupid bastard!

Ren patted his taut stomach. “Well done! I told you the key is to relax!” Ren stepped behind Poe and massaged his butt cheeks, spreading them apart.

Spurred on by his success, Poe took the chance to push again. His muscles were tired and burning, but surely it must be possible to press out a bead now that his ass was so loose from all the tries with the plug.

He grunted and strained, stars, he felt something! He could do it!

“It’s crowning!” called Ren from the back, spreading his cheeks even further.

In this moment a cramp seared through Poe and he had to let go, he felt the bead slip back inside. He groaned in frustration.

Ren started to massage his belly, making slow circling movement just under his belly button. It… it felt good actually. The cramp was receding slowly. Ren went back to the trolley and grabbed once again the lube, then he started to smear it on Poe’s bloated pouch. He tenderly massaged it.

Poe was exhausted and he allowed himself this little moment where nothing hurt. On the contrary - he felt great having taken the first step towards his freedom. He wasn’t thirsty or hungry, the pressure had lessened, and it actually felt nice to be caressed like that.

“It’s been a long day, but let’s give it another try,” said Ren, continuing to massage him.

Poe nodded weakly and started to press again. He would feel it move but he was still tired.

“Relax,” whispered Ren as his hand wandered downwards, cupping Poe’s balls. He massaged them as he had massaged the belly. Poe almost didn’t notice; he was too focused on pushing.

He started to feel warm and comfortable, a twinge between his legs made him realise that Ren had moved from his balls to his dick, stroking it gently. He was trying to sabotage him again, he thought with a fuzzy, tired mind.

He tried his best to ignore it, but Ren was merciless in his attentions. As Poe pressed on, he increased the rhythm, making Poe moan loudly. He felt so hot, full and it felt nice, so good. The silver bead plopped out of him in the exact same moment as he came. The sensation from his ass, his excitement, joy and the orgasm blended together, and it simply felt amazing. He squirted his hot cum with excited uninhibited moans, forgetting for a moment where he was.

Like last time Ren jerked every last drop out of him, pulling at his dick to the point where it hurt a little. But Poe didn’t care, he was just so relieved that he had done it! And it had felt so, so good.

“Well done, Commander!” cheered Ren.

“I-I did it,” panted Poe happily, still enjoying the afterglow of his climax.

“My, my, my, you really like a challenge.” Ren’s hand roamed over his belly and finally over his ass, giving it a slap. “I think that’s enough for today.”

Ren disappeared in the back and Poe heard again water running. Then Ren came back and put his helmet and his gloves back on. “See you tomorrow, Commander.” He strode out of the room and the lights went out.

Poe’s body was still tingling from the exertion and the labour. Part of him wanted to continue, to get rid of the second bead as fast as possible… there were only seven to go after all. The other part knew that he had overexerted himself and needed to get rest for whatever devilry Ren had in mind for the next day.

Poe watched a little cleaning droid do his work and realised that his eyelids grew heavy. Moments later he had fallen asleep, despite the awkward position Ren had left him in.

o--o

As before he woke up due to the intense pressure on his bladder. His stomach felt incredibly full and bloated, his asscheeks more or less stuck together because of the amount of lube Ren had applied. Stars, what would he give for a shower and a toilet!

What now? Like before he debated with himself if he should just pee on the floor, lest Ren couldn’t tantalise him like before. Yes, it was humiliating, but he suspected that the cleaning droid would take care of it once he had finished.

Just when he had settled on his course of action the lights went on, bathing the cell into a harsh light. Poe squeezed his eyes shut and slowly opened them as soon as he had gotten used to it.

He looked down to check if his morning wood was as bad as the day before and sucked his breath in when he saw how big and swollen his once flat stomach was. The small pouch from yesterday and become a full-grown round potbelly. From his angle he could only see the tip of his cock, the rest was blocked by the small flesh orb.

Something wasn’t right. He had only had two bottles of that drink. Surely, they couldn’t have caused this? On the other hand… he was pretty full. And the beads were still up his ass, making it impossible to relieve himself. Hm, now that he thought about it… he didn’t feel like he had to poop. All he wanted was to pee.

And yet, there had to be a connection. Certainly, he would go back to normal once he had gotten rid of them.

First things first. He shifted a little and tried to pee. But to his frustration it didn’t work, why the kriff wouldn’t his dick work as it should? He tried different relaxation methods, but nothing helped.

When Ren finally made his appearance, Poe had given up. This was just a tiny hiccup on his way out here. He would get rid of all the beads, that was his primary goal. Ren could play all the games he liked, but Poe would prevail!

“Good morning, Commander,” said Ren and as usual he removed his helmet and his gloves. Then he scrunched his nose up. “Uh, I’m sorry to say this, but you reek.”

He looked at Poe, clearly waiting for an answer.

Poe sighed. “Good morning, Ren. If you kindly show me the way to the bathroom, I’ll gladly take care of it.”

“Oh please, let me help. I’m your host after all, aren’t I?” Ren went into the back of the room and brought a bucket with water and what looked like a curd soap with him. He took a rag and dunked it into the water, then he started to rub Poe’s arms down, using only the soap and the rag.

The water temperature was agreeable, not too cold and not too warm. The rag was a little coarse, but it was better than nothing. Ren also washed his hair and his face before moving down to his chest. Ren took his time to brush over and over again over Poe’s nipples, pinching them from time to time.

To Poe’s shame he started to feel slightly aroused by it. He didn’t fight the sensation because he knew that at one point Ren would make him cum again anyway.

The hardest part was when Ren turned his ministration to his newly formed potbelly. He rubbed and caressed it, making Poe wince. It hurt and at the same time it helped with the bloated feeling.

Next were his legs, Ren worked fast and soon his soapy hands started to knead his ass. Poe stayed relaxed, after all he wanted to be clean from all that sticky lube. When Ren suddenly lunged his finger into his puckered hole he gasped and clenched up.

Ren chuckled. “Still loose from yesterday, he added another finger and started to stretch him while using his other soapy hand to massage Poe’s balls. “So full and round, magnificent.” Poe’s cock started to ache, from what he could see there was already pre-cum leaking from its tip. He bit his lips. Stars, if only Ren would hurry up!

Finally, Ren grabbed his shaft, making Poe almost moan. But instead of jerking him off, the hand stilled, holding his dick in a firm grip. Poe was now panting, he needed to cum, damn it!

“I already did half the work,” whispered Ren. “You are a big boy, aren’t you? You can do the rest on your own.”

No, he couldn’t! He didn’t want to humiliate himself like that! But as the seconds ticked by Poe realised that he couldn’t hold back anymore. With a huff he jerked his hips forward, when he pulled back Ren’s unmoving fingers pressed deeper inside him, brushing against his prostate. A jolt of pleasure ran through him, making him lose himself in the sensation.

Poe thrusted into Ren’s fist again, moaning silently. After a few awkward attempts he settled into a fast pace, jerking himself off against Ren’s hands. He could feel his belly jiggle as he pounded on, and it only added to his arousal. He felt full to the brim, the pressure in his ass and on his dick mounted until he finally came, spurting once again ropey sperm on the floor.

Ren pulled roughly at his dick before washing off the soap. Wordlessly he produced the bedpan and Poe filled it like before.

Poe frowned when he realised that his gut was still there, even after he had relieved himself of what felt like at least two litres. The pressure was gone, and the potbelly had shrunk a bit, but it was still obviously bigger than the day before.

“Do you want to give it another try before breakfast?” asked Ren with a dark chuckle, patting his belly.

“Yes.”

“Alright then, off you go. I’ll sit here and read my reports. Call me if you need any assistance.”

Poe resisted to grimace at that offer and instead focussed on activating his lower muscles to expel the next bead. He tried various methods, from relaxing to straight up pushing until his body hurt from extension. Nothing happened.

Damn it, it was like with the peeing. It should work but it didn’t. What was the difference to yesterday? Well, obviously Ren. And then of course just after he had received the liquid the plug had basically fallen out. Perhaps it had somehow relaxed him, or his body had gotten ready to digest the food?

Time for a test. He cleared his throat. “How about breakfast?”

Ren almost jumped up to his feet. “Certainly!” He eagerly prepared everything and offered the straw to Poe. After slurping it down he felt again too full, his gut seemed even bigger than before. Now all he had to do was-

Something brushed against his tight ring of muscles and with a little push he felt how the bead was crowning, excited he pushed again and with a pop and a loud metallic ‘clank’ the bead dropped on the floor.

Frantically he tried to turn his head so that he could see it, but the angle didn’t allow it. Ren crouched down and lifted it up, holding the bead up in front of his face. “What a good boy!” He patted Poe’s cheek with a soft slap.

Poe registered the derogatory remark, but he ignored it; what was important that he had done it again! And way faster than the day before! It was the beginning of the day and he had already gotten rid of one of these bastards!

He felt excited and gave Ren a smug grin. “I did it!”

Ren patted his potbelly and rubbed lovingly over it. “You are getting better at this every day!”

The grin faded from Poe’s lips. Damn it! He was playing Ren’s game, acting all smug when he completed some insane quest the man before him had inflicted on him. And here he was, grinning at him like some moron!

“What is in these protein shakes you give me?” he asked with a frown.

Ren’s grin widened. “Why do you ask?” He rubbed his belly again. Bastard!

Poe tried to arrange his face into a neutral expression. “I’m bloated like a hutt. I think you are putting something in the shakes to make me turgid.”

Ren shook his head. “These are only ordinary protein shakes. I admit that there are about 2000 calories in one, but that can’t be the reason for your lovely new form, can it?”

Poe frowned. Was he telling the truth? Something told him that it wouldn’t be his style to lie, not here, not like this. There was some trick to it, that much was clear. If Ren was telling the truth, then the only other possibility was that somehow he was constipated because of the beads in his ass.

“You know what, I have just the thing for you,” said Ren. He went to the trolley and produced a bag with a nozzle.

“What is it?” asked Poe in confusion.

“This is for an enema, dear Commander.”

That would be indeed the very thing that might help him to get rid of this ridiculous ugly gut and of course of getting rid of the beads. There was no way that there were no strings attached. It was too good to be true.

“What’s the catch?”

“It’s quite easy really. I need you to fetch me a glass of water from over there, Ren pointed into the darkness. Surely you have excellent self-control, don’t you?”

Poe had no idea what this meant but it would involve some sick challenge. Damn it, he really had no alternative, he simply had to play Ren’s games one way or another. “I can do it.”

“You really are something special, Commander!” Ren was almost giddy now. That wasn’t a good sign.

He disappeared and Poe heard the water running. From what Poe could see he had filled the large bag with water, he gulped and waited for what would happen next. Ren typed something in his pad and the racket turned so that Poe faced the floor, then it folded into a 45-degree angle, lifting Poe’s ass up in the air.

Ren took the lube and smeared it all over his ass and of course his balls and his cock. To Poe’s annoyance this dick perked up as soon as Ren touched it. He was teasing him of course, massaging his balls just enough to make them feel full and big but not jerking him off properly. Next, he wiggled his way into Poe’s hole, stretching and massaging it. Poe did his best to relax, knowing full well that it was pointless to resist at this moment. At the same time, he couldn’t help but feel pleasantly full and hot. Ren teased his sweet spot a few times, making Poe grunt.

Ren withdrew his fingers and shoved the nozzle roughly in, making Poe wince at the unexpected cool object. The next thing he felt was a warm drizzle inside of him, moments later it became a strong spurt brushing against his prostate. A single loud moan escaped him before he forced his mouth shut.

Minutes went by as he felt his dick getting harder and harder, stars even his balls felt heavier. But it was all nothing to the pressure that built up in his stomach. His gut expanded even more, a giant orb hanging from his frame, blocking the view on his throbbing cock.

Finally, the spurt died down to a drizzle again and Ren pulled the nozzle out. “Alright, Commander. Now to the challenge: You will walk over there and get me a glass of water, without letting a single drop escape from your pretty tight butt.”

Poe felt bursting full once again, too tight and full. “And if I don’t make it, you’ll punish me?”

“Exactly. Because then you would have lied when you claimed you could do it.” Ren grabbed the pad. “I’ll let you down on the floor and release you. And please… don’t try to escape. It would be futile and annoying.”

Poe gulped. Well, he would see about that. “Alright.”

With a soft humming the rack was lowered to the floor, as soon as his swollen midsection made contact with it, Ren released him. Poe managed to slow his short fall with his hands, protecting his round, tight belly.

Slowly he tried to get up, the mass of his new gut pressed harder than ever before on his bladder and of course the water inside of him was swooshing. He gritted his teeth and clenched as hard as he could. Up until now his gut had been a firm globe, but with the added water it had turned into a hanging bulk, grazing his stiff dick with its underside, sending shivers through his body.

He could do it! First Poe got on his knees, from there he attempted to stand up without spilling anything.

When he finally stood on his legs, he realised that an escape was indeed impossible. He was so full, so heavy that he felt as if he couldn’t even walk without splitting in two. He stood no chance against a Force user like Ren in this state.

With a groan he took a first step. His big belly was shaking and jittering, he wrapped his hands around it, cradling it. He hissed when his hands brushed against his sensitive engorged cock.

Stars, his gut felt even bigger than he had thought, he was barely able to wrap his arms around it! He took step after step, panting and sweating from exertion as he tried to keep his ass tight. The pressure was almost worse than the butt plug.

The tap was in the back, just like he had suspected. A single glass was standing on the counter next to it. He scanned the room, but he didn’t see anything he could use as a weapon.

With trembling hands, he filled the glass. The sound of the running water increased his urge to just let go into something almost unbearable.

He took the glass and cradled his massive, stuffed belly with his left hand. Without the support of both arms his gut was quivering with each step, brushing against his bobbing dick and adding more pressure not only to his gut but also to his cock.

He was but meters away from Ren who was casually leaning against the trolley, when he felt a single drop escape from his puckered hole. Startled, he let go of his fleshy orb and pressed his left hand on his ass.

The filled-up gut plummeted down, the weight pressing, not only on his dick but also on his balls, made him hiss. He gritted his teeth and waddled the rest of the way to Ren.

Ren took the glass of water out of his trembling hand and drank it slowly, making Poe watch. Bastard! "Ren, I need to-"

He put the glass down and gestured towards a bucket standing next to him. "Of course, here you go."

Poe didn’t have time to be indignant. He hurried to the bucket, not caring about his dignity as he planted his butt on it. He let go and groaned loudly as he emptied himself. The water spluttered into the bucket while Poe's body was trembling with relief and exhaustion.

"Impressive, Commander," chuckled Ren. He closed in on him and rubbed his still swollen midsection. Poe closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment, he felt so good, letting go of everything. And Ren’s hand on his belly… Stars, it felt so good. How could it feel so good?

Poe pulled himself together and scrambled on his feet, carefully holding his now considerably smaller belly. He gritted his teeth when he realised that it was still a massive orb. The enema hadn't worked!

He peeked into the bucket and saw to his surprise three beads sitting on the ground. He could feel a grin spreading on his lips! At least this had worked! Three in one go! There were only three left now!

Ren slapped him playfully on his ass. "Chop, chop, back on the rack. You had your walk."

"Can't I-"

"No," there was an edge to Ren’s voice. "Back on the rack."

Like before Poe was not able to resist the command. Obediently he went to the rack that had been moved into an upright position and put his arms and legs in place. When the metallic restraints snapped shut, he accidentally looked down.

An impressive beer gut was the only thing he saw. He could clearly feel his hard dick rubbing against the underside of his gut. Up until his morning he had at least caught a glimpse of his erect cock. For some reason it distressed him, despite having just expelled three beads at once.

Poe knew that he was a vain man, there was a reason why he was working out and why he put so much effort in his hair. But this cut deeper than he would have thought. It was as if it wasn't really him anymore. This gut was a foreign object sitting just below his chest.

Of course Ren noticed, damn him and his perception. He put his hand on the meaty orb and stoked it. "How about some belly rubs to make you feel better? You liked them the last time."

He didn’t wait for an answer, he gestured and the tube with lube flew into his hand. Poe didn’t look at him, but he heard the squelching sound. He should tell Ren to stop it, but it had felt good the last time. Just once, this once he would allow it.

Two large hands appeared on his belly, massaging it gently with circular moves. Soon his gut was glistening and started to tingle and feeling hot. It felt nicely tight and warm. Ren made long strokes from the front, back to his sides. Sometimes he changed direction, pushing the belly upwards, running his hands over Poe's pecs.

"I bet you will feel better in no time," whispered Ren. Rubbing his slick hands over Poe's nipples, rolling them between his fingers, pinching and pulling gently.

Poe felt his already stiff dick twitch. His nipples felt hot and sensitive now. Ren stepped behind him and continued massaging his belly, dipping his fingers almost in his belly button before dragging his palms from his gut down to his ass.

It felt good, it calmed his upset stomach down. It calmed _him_ down. It wasn’t supposed to feel good. After everything he went through, he needed a little break. Just… just a little break.

Ren ran his fingers over his midsection down to the hips a couple of times. Then he heard the squelching sound again. He gasped when Ren took each of his balls in one hand, rubbing over them softly.

"So big and beautiful, full too," whispered Ren into his ear. He played with his ballsack, teasing Poe by pressing his finger on the sensitive spot between his balls and his asshole.

His stiff cock felt even bigger now, weeping eagerly precum even though it was left unattended. Ren's hands made wet, obscene noises as the massaged Poe's testicles. Poe couldn’t help but bite his lips. Soon. Soon he would-

Ren grabbed his dick with both hands and started to rub in the lube. He brushed over his tip, pulling the tiny hole a bit open with his thumbs. "Look how big it is," he said, excitement audible in his voice.

It wasn't a command, but Poe looked anyway. His eyes went wide when he saw his proud dick protruding from under his now smaller belly. He could see it! Ren had managed to massage the bloated gut to the point where it was a round pouch again!

He stared at the stretched, glistening tip and moaned. He felt so big and strong. Another drop of precum trickled out.

Ren let go and ran his hand over Poe's entire length. Poe hissed with lust, unable to keep himself under control. The lube burned so nicely on his cock and balls, sweet tension was taking hold of him.

Ren moved slowly, pulling at the dick first with the left, then with the right hand. "Such a big boy," hummed Ren. Suddenly he changed pace and jerked him off as hard and fast as never before. It was nothing short of amazing, so hot, so wrong and so damn good.

Poe screwed his eyes shut, lost in the ecstasy of the moment until he climaxed so hard that it felt like he would pass out. Stars were dancing in front of his eyes and he felt lightheaded. Ren continued to jerk him off long after he had finished.

Poe was still coming down from cumming, but he kept staring at his deflated belly, grinning happily.

Ren let finally go and washed his hands. "See, I knew this would make you feel better."

Poe gulped. "H-how did you-"

"I'm no stranger to his games, Commander. All your belly needed was a good rub." He took a bottle and lifted it up. "Our time is almost up, time for dinner."

Poe was parched and seeing as his belly was better now, he drank the shake without Ren's explicit order. After he had finished, he felt fuller again but was too tired to be bothered about it.

He fell asleep even before Ren had left.


	3. Chubby

As often before he woke up with the strong urge to pee. It was still dark but judging from the feeling he again had a morning wood. He felt beat and somewhat weak. Yesterday's ordeal must have taken a toll on him. Perhaps he should try to sleep some more until Ren arrived. He couldn’t pee like that anyway.

He dozed off again. When the lights went on, he blinked slowly trying to stretch himself. A few of his joints clicked and he groaned. The pressure on his bladder had increased of course, he huffed a bit when he looked down. His belly was bloated once more, it wasn’t as bad as before. It felt stuffed to the brim, but he could clearly see his morning wood peeking out from under his firm gut.

Ren strode into the room, cape billowing dramatically behind him like always. “Morning, Commander.” His voice sounded odd with the vocoder.

“Morning, Ren,” Poe replied out of habit. He wanted to add some barbed remark about the mask, but he felt sluggish and tired. Perhaps Ren would jerk him off quickly so that he could empty his bladder? Poe shifted a little on the rack, his engorged dick bobbling slightly at the underside of his gut.

Ren got rid of his helmet and his gloves and closed in to pet his newly formed potbelly. “So firm, so taut. Do you like this?”

Poe’s winced at the pressure in his abdomen. “I-I want to try to get rid of the next bead.”

“Answer my question.”

He knew what Ren wanted to hear. “I like it.”

“Yes, you do.” He chuckled, cupping his balls. “Stars, you are big and nicely full, aren’t you? Good boy.”

Poe squirmed a bit. He wanted him to give him the sweet release he was craving. He needed to-he wanted to cum so feel better. No, that wasn’t it, he needed to take a leak.

“My, my, my, someone is eager. Are you hungry?”

“No, I need to use the toilet.” Poe said impatiently. Why couldn’t he just jerk him off?

Ren took the bedpan and held it in front of Poe, crooking an eyebrow. Poe grunted and tried his best, but he couldn’t urinate. Damn it!

“And here I thought you wouldn’t lie to me,” sighed Ren with a twisted smile on his lips.

“I didn’t lie, I-”

“We are past that, aren’t we? You have been naughty, Commander. Very naughty indeed.”

Poe gritted his teeth! He had made a stupid mistake! Damn it! He nervously watched Ren go to the trolley, humming a tune he didn’t recognize. He took a large dildo and held it in front of Poe. “I think you will like this one.”

“It’s… it’s too big,” said Poe with a shiver in his voice. He had his experimental phase in his youth. The thing was thicker than everything he had ever tried.

“I believe in you, Commander,” said Ren cheerfully. He moved the racket into a 45-degree angle, like the day before. Poe’s ass was up in the air again. The gut’s weight was hanging from his frame, making him feel even more stuffed and filled to the brim. Poe was shocked to see how huge it really was. That wasn't possible, it almost seemed bigger than yesterday but… but he had seen his cock again. It had to be smaller.

When he heard the squelching sound, his traitorous cock became even harder and hotter. Ren took his time to apply the gel on Poe’s thighs and butt, kneading his asscheeks firmly with his fingers. For good measure he slapped his ass a couple of times, a meaty sound rang through the cell and Poe felt his ass jiggle a bit.

What the- it wasn’t supposed to jiggle. Ren kept slapping him, sending ripples through his legs up to his potbelly. His dick started throbbing even harder.

Before Poe had time to think about it, Ren started to wiggle his way into his tight ring of muscles. When he breached it, he started to pump in and out, first with one finger, then with two, scissoring him open, dragging his fingers over his rim.

It hurt being stretched so roughly, Poe gritted his teeth. The wet, smacking noises seemed so damn loud, too loud for Poe. He started to feel heat pool in his stomach and his dick. The sounds were disgusting but he couldn’t help but get excited at the same time.

When Ren introduced a third finger Poe swore under his breath and screwed his eyes shut to suppress any noises he made. His hole was stretched and pulled so wide open that he could swear that he could feel air brushing against his inner walls.

Finally Ren stopped and grabbed the dildo. Poe could hear how he lubed it up, and when he felt the tip on his entrance, he used all his willpower to relax, relax he just had to-

Ren started to apply pressure and to Poe’s eternal surprise the thick tip just slid in. He tore his eyes open but of course he couldn’t see anything. How in the galaxy had he-

“Oh, you are curious, aren’t you?” said Ren. He went to the back of the room and Poe heard beeping noises, then a low humming. A holo transmitter flew up to his face and activated itself. A holo live feed appeared before Poe’s eyes, it was as close up of his butt. The dildo was halfway stuck inside, parting his cheeks with its enormous grit.

Ren grabbed it and pulled it out, making Poe exhale. He saw his asshole twitching, it was puffy around the rim, it looked wider than he remembered. Come to think of it… his asscheeks looked soft and puffed up too. Stars! His once firm ass hand turned into a soft bubble butt! Before he had time to process that information, the dildo’s tip was pushed in again.

Poe groaned when it brushed past his sweet spot. Ren pulled it out again only to ram it up his ass all the way. The enormous dildo just slipped in and out, making Poe pant and groan. He couldn’t look away; it was almost hypnotic seeing his own ass getting abused like that.

After what felt like an eternity, he was sweat covered, his rim burned like thousand hells and he was hornier than ever. Ren himself was out of breath to when he stopped, leaving the dildo sticking out of Poe’s ass.

He knelt down next to Poe and stared to jerk him hard and fast. It took him only seconds to cum, spraying his seed on the floor right beneath him. The orgasm was quick and efficient, Ren was gone before he had even time to milk him like he usually did.

“Look at the holo,” said Ren from behind.

Poe obeyed and saw against the dildo protruding from his arsehole. Ren turned and twisted it, making Poe groan, he couldn’t decide if it felt good or bad. With a swift move the dildo was pulled out, leaving only a gaping hole in sight.

“This is supposed to be punishment, but I’ll give you a chance, Commander.” A hand with a silver bead appeared before the camera.

“No! No!” screamed Poe. “It was out! It was out!”

“I’ll give you thirty seconds to clench up, then I’ll let it fall into this beautiful gaping hole of yours.”

Frantically Poe tried to clench his up, but all he could see was his soft flabby ass quivering. He had to- he had to do it!

“15 seconds, Commander.”

Poe grunted and huffed trying to kick with his legs. But the puffy ring stayed open, Ren chuckled and let it fall. Poe screamed in frustration when he saw and felt the cool metallic object invade his rectum.

It took him several minutes to calm down and when he looked the next time his ring of muscles had closed. Ren patted his behind and moved the racket back.

When Poe was upright again, Ren held the bedpan ready. Poe peed but it lacked the satisfaction it used to have. Silently he drank the shake, thoughts still occupied by his failure to pull himself together. He was back up to four!

His belly grew a few inches after he had finished his breakfast. Poe frowned. From his point of view his pouch had graduated to a big beer gut. He was just getting heavier and heavier, but how? Was it just his imagination? There was only one way to find out. But first things first, he could feel a pressure on his anus.

After a couple of minutes, he was able to push out the bead. Well, at least he was back to three now!

“Well done, you are such a big boy, aren’t you?” cooed Ren, rubbing his hands all over Poe’s body. “Do you want another belly rub?”

“No… I-I was wondering if you could help me out with something else,” began Poe. He felt ashamed even though he should be long past shame. “My balls feel still odd and I…”

“Say it!”

“Could you jerk me off again?”

Ren tutted and shook his head. “Where are your manners, Commander? Honestly, I’m surprised at your crude request.”

He knew that Ren wouldn’t do as he asked, but all he needed was to check if he-well, if he could see the tip of his cock. It was after all the only measurement to see how rotund he really was.

Ren poured lube on his hands and smeared some on his belly button, dipping his finger inside and out until it stared to burn from the gel. Then he trailed down the thin hairline that led from Poe’s belly button down to his pubic hair. Next Ren started to knead Poe’s inner tights, rolling the soft flesh between his fingers.

Stars! The butt wasn’t the only place where he had lost his defined muscles, thought Poe with a shudder. Force help him… and it felt nice. Full, warm and strong.

The warm hand so close to his package gave him a twinge in his cock. Finally, Ren grabbed it and coated it with lube, sliding up and down the whole length. Poe squirmed a little, the burn on his belly and the tights was like a tease. Ren gave him a few more jerks before letting go again, moving on to his chest. He pressed Poe’s pecs effortlessly together, his once proud muscles had become soft moobs.

“This is much better,” said Ren with a breathless voice, pinching his nipples and cupping his flabby chest. Poe stared wide-eyed at his changed body, when-when had this happened? They hadn’t been like this yesterday!

Despite his horror he couldn’t help but feel warm. The ministrations all sent waves of heat right down to his cock. Stars, despite everything he was still so sensitive. Come to think of it, he had cum more in the past days than in a whole year. His balls really felt heavy and full, just like Ren had said.

Ren's hands finally wandered down to Poe’s side and pulled softly at the love handles he didn’t realise he had. He had become chubby without realising it! The thought made Poe frantically lower his gaze to his throbbing cock. To his relief he saw it standing proudly at attention.

That meant he had been wrong to think that his belly had grown bigger than before. Perhaps it wasn’t that bad after all. Perhaps it was due to the angle of the racket that it had appeared that he was even rounder than before.

Poe licked his lips. Think, he had to think. There were only three beads left. The best way to get rid of them was drinking the shakes, the enema was of course the most efficient but he doubted that he could goad Ren into doing that again. Besides, he wasn’t sure if he could pull it off again.

He could wait for dinner and save his strength so that he could push another one out! Yes, then the next two tomorrow, leaving the last one for the day after!

That lifted his spirits he could- Ren slapped him on his ass, sending a jiggle through his backside, interrupting his thoughts. “You are quiet.”

Poe cleared his throat. “I’m a bit tired, that’s all.”

“I think you are enjoying your new body,” said Ren in a low voice, rubbing Poe's bloated gut.

“I’m trying to get used to it,” said Poe neutrally. He had to keep calm, he had gotten a bit chubby, but it was nothing he couldn’t undo once he was free. Come to think of it, he could start exercising once Ren was gone.

"You said that you didn’t mind adding another notch to your belt," continued Ren. "This is what you wanted, right?"

Poe hesitated. "It's not what I meant." He cleared his throat. "I want to try to get rid of the next bead."

"Let me help you, Commander." Ren took the pad and the rack's lower part moved so that Poe was in a squatting position. The rack was almost a chair now.

Poe groaned as his huge belly was squeezed by his knees. His balls were hanging freely in the air. Stars, they felt heavy. His still stiff dick was grazing against his belly.

Might as well give it a try. Poe pressed, leaning slightly forward. As he pushed and strained, he started to feel uncomfortable. There was too much pressure on his thick gut.

"Relax," said Ren. A squelching sound could be heard, and Poe felt a jolt shivering through his body. His cock started leaking precum. Stars, that sound!

Ren grabbed his ballsack and massaged it. He pressed one of his fingers against the spot between the testicles and Poe's hole, applying pressure. The lube burned and made Poe's breath become ragged. The outward pressure on his prostate made his whole lower body hot.

Ren kept playing with his balls, pulling and squeezing them. The sensation was on the edge of being uncomfortable, but he could help but bite his lips. His balls felt good, heavy and full, big and strong. The wet noise of Rens palms rubbing it only added to the impression that they were taut, ready to burst.

"Do you feel how big they are?" Asked Ren, cradling them.

"Yes, yessss," moaned Poe, unable to control himself. "So big and full." He felt lightheaded, forgotten were his attempts to expel the beads. It felt so good, so damn good.

When Ren grabbed his dick, Poe couldn’t help but moan loudly. Dimly he registered that the makeshift chair he was sitting in had tiled forward, his throbbing dick was pointing to the floor.

Ren began to pull at his balls and his cock as if he were milking a nerf, setting in a steady rhythm. Something brushed against his sweet spot, cum started dripping out of his hot red dick. He was on the cusp of coming. Just a little more and he-

"Come for me, Commander."

Poe arched his back and started spurting cum, his whole body was trembling. He felt it quiver and jiggle: from his bubble ass, thought his meaty tights, through his round belly, into his flabby chest and his puffy cheeks.

Every time Ren pulled at his cock; he came again. The prickle of ecstasy was tearing through his chubby body. After the third time he saw stars, screaming on top of his lung before he blacked out.

o--o

"Commander?"

Poe slowly regained consciousness. He blinked; his eyelids felt heavy. He tried to gather his bearings.

"Poor boy, you really outdid yourself. What a greedy rascal you are."

He felt hands on his belly, massaging him. "Hmmm," he hummed. Yes… he remembered. The fog in his mind lifted and his eyes snapped open. Ren had brought the rack back into an upright position.

"What-"

"I took the liberty of cleaning you up after your little excess." Ren ran his hand through Poe's moist hair.

Poe felt heat crawl up his cheeks when he recalled how he had let go of himself, giving in to Ren touch without even trying to keep his dignity. "What did you do to me? I… I came so often it's-" he broke off.

"You said it yourself - you were big and full. I only helped you to get the release you craved. Judging from the big mess you made on the floor you enjoyed it."

May the Force help him, he had enjoyed it. The spikes of ecstasy and lust running through his body… he had ever felt anything like it. He- something was nested in his butt. At first he hadn't even felt it but it was there. He wiggled a little with his big ass. Something was stuck in his hole.

Ren chuckled. "Took you some time to feel it. Well, it is rather small compared to what you're used to by now."

"Is-is it a bead?"

"Yes, it's crowning from what I could see."

Poe gritted his teeth and pushed, but the object didn't move. His big butt cheeks seemed to prevent it from falling out.

Ren prepared his dinner and offered the straw to him. Poe gulped. "I'm not hungry." He was already chubby, he needed to stop gaining more weight.

"Drink!" commanded Ren.

Poe gulped it down, feeling even more stuffed than before. He tried to relax but still the bead wouldn't move. Ren put the bottle away and took his gear. "See you tomorrow, Commander."

Poe waited for about half an hour before he started to exercise by moving his limbs as good as it was possible with the restraints. As he moved and wiggled, he noticed that his limp dick and his balls touched his lower tights from time to time. That was new.

Poe slowed down and tried to peek over his fleshy globe. It was in vain of course, his enormous gut blocked his sight. With a sigh he continued his exercises. He knew from years of training that one evening wouldn’t make a difference, but he had to do something.

From time to time he marshalled all his muscles in another attempt to get rid of the bead. About an hour later he finally felt how it plopped out of him, falling on the floor with a metallic 'clack'.

Poe laughed! Only two to go!


	4. Round and Full

The next morning started as usual. Poe was disquieted by his ever-growing gut. But at least he could still see the tip of his morning wood. Something didn't add up. He felt stuffed to the brim, even his cheeks felt puffy, and there was a wobble beneath his chin he couldn’t identify… but he could still see his dick.

Ren was obviously doing something to him, either he played tricks on him or his perception was distorted. It was obvious that something was in that lube that made his skin burn, but it didn’t explain how easily he had given in the day before. How he had abandoned all effort just to get off on Ren’s ministrations.

And Ren hadn’t commanded him either. He had changed in more than one way; something had made him more susceptible to stimulation. He was easily distracted. He-a cramp in his bloated gut made him lose track of his thoughts.

Kriff! One of these days his bladder would burst. He grimaced as the pain in his abdomen increased. Where was that damned Ren?

As if on cue the door opened, and Ren appeared. He stopped in front of Poe and scanned him from head to toe, taking a few heavy breaths that were amplified through the vocoder of his mask.

Poe shifted uncomfortably. He couldn’t see Ren’s face, but he was certain that the way he stared at him didn’t mean anything good.

“Good morning, Commander.”

“Good morn- ahh,” Poe grimaced as another cramp made him tense up.

Ren quickly discarded his helmet and hurried over to Poe, a gleam in his eyes. “You are a sight for sore eyes, Commander.” He rubbed over his taut belly. “Let me help you.”

Poe tried to steady his breathing, but another cramp rippled through him. He saw from the corner of his eye how Ren grabbed the lube and poured a generous amount on his hands. The sight alone made his already hard cock perk up. No, no, no… he needed to pee!

Ren smeared the gel over his gut and immediately began to make circular movement, stroking the belly, rubbing, massaging it. “There, there,” mumbled Ren.

Poe breathed a sigh of relief when the pain receded. Then he cleared his throat. “I-I got rid of the bead from yesterday. It’s laying somewhere.”

“Oh? I didn’t see any. Are you certain?”

“Yes. There are only two left now.” Poe tried his best not to enjoy the belly rubs but it felt too good, even with the burning and hot sensation the gel caused.

“You exceed my expectations, Commander. How about a treat?” Ren’s hand wandered from his belly to his hips and finally to his butt. He wiggled a finger between his thick asscheeks humming when he brushed against his hole.

Poe gulped, the trail of lube from his hips to his ass cleft made his cock throb even more. “What treat?”

“I’ll remove one of the beads for you.”

Poe’s eyes went wide. “What?”

“I think you’re ready for it.” Ren pulled his hand away and Poe heard water running.

What now? Whatever Ren was planning, he couldn’t stop him anyway. He should agree and hope that he passed whatever test Ren had in mind. When Ren appeared again in his field of vision, Poe had made up his mind.

“Well? Are you up for your treat?” asked Ren with a broad smile on his lips.

“Yes.”

Ren took his pad and typed something in. “This is something special. I want you to witness it with your own eyes.”

Something hummed from the ceiling, two floating droids descended with what looked like a black board, on second look Poe realised that it was a rectangle object covered with a cloth. Two other boards were lowered, forming a three-pieced wall before Poe.

Ren put the pad away and squirted once more lube on his hand. The sound made Poe moan silently. His balls and his cock felt already hot. To his surprise, Ren went straight for the cock, using both hands to give him a few slow strokes, Poe moaned again. The wet noises were so damn enticing, so damn hot.

Ren chuckled and focused his ministrations on Poe’s ballsack, cupping it with both hands. “You were right about one thing, Commander.”

“What?” Poe’s breath was already ragged, he wanted Ren to jerk him off so badly.

“You said that you are the best-looking man in the Resistance. And I have to agree, you are a delicious, delectable specimen.” Ren underlined his words by stroking his dick as he muttered the adjectives.

Poe couldn’t take it anymore and tried to thrust in his hand. He was so absorbed in getting off that he didn’t notice that the droids pulled the cloth off the boards, revealing three large mirrors.

Poe caught a glimpse of a reflected light and looked up. What he saw made the blood in his veins run cold. He saw a man with a gigantic crescent shaped gut, that was covered in sweat and lube. Rolls of fat were hanging on his sides, begging hands to ding into them. Beneath the belly was a thick, dark red glistening cock leaking cum, huge balls were hanging down, almost touching meaty, thunderous thighs that wobbled along with the hasty rhythm of Ren, jerking him off.

His flabby moobs jittered just as his thick arms that were covered in a flab of fat. A budding double-chin connected his throat to his soft jawline. Puffed up cheeks surrounded his gaping mouth.

He wasn’t just a little chubby, he was undeniably fat. Poe gasped in horror and averted his gaze, only to glance at the mirror on the side. He was offered another angle of his new body, this time Poe couldn’t look away, he was transfixed by the very sight of the sheer grit and length of his once average cock.

His new cock was at least twice as long, his once egg-sized balls had gotten so huge that he understood now why Ren had used both hands to weight them. He watched Ren’s big hands glide along his big cock from shaft to tip.

“Do you see?” asked Ren, slightly out of breath. “Do you see how magnificent you have become?”

Poe wanted to contradict him, tell him to stop but he couldn’t. He looked ahead once again. Taking in the excited look on his face, this wasn’t disgust he was seeing, it was ecstasy. He saw his whole body jiggling, moving and it felt so damn good. Every jiggle, every wobble of his fat sent jolts through his body down to his cock. So damn full, hot and good.

“Come for me, Commander,” said Ren and Poe obeyed.

He watched with wide open eyes how his big cock spurted a huge load of hot cum on the mirror. He groaned in relief and thrusted eagerly into Ren’s hand, making his whole frame jiggle in shameless elation.

Ren pulled at his dick like always. “Good boy, so full and round just for me.” He started to knead Poe’s belly, making long strokes upwards. In the mirror Poe could see how his chest filled out a bit more with every stroke. In morbid fascination he watched his body change, it couldn’t be, this wasn’t possible.

Ren massaged his belly a bit downwards, until Poe’s tights were so thick that they almost brushed together. Ren caught his gaze in the mirror. “I took extra care with your wonderful butt, Commander.”

He stepped behind him and kneaded over his belly over his sides until he pressed his hands on his butt. “So full and round, just perfect.” Ren slapped his ass and by the stars, it really jiggled even more than before.

“How?” asked Poe in a hoarse voice.

Ren took the bedpan and held it in front of him. “Let’s just say that the old Sith had some interesting texts in their library.” He took hold of his limp dick that almost reached Poe’s knees and held it into the bedpan.

Poe sighed in relief when he could finally piss again. Even after everything, even after all the horror. It felt good. _He_ felt good.

“So, how about that treat?” asked Ren with a twisted grin on his lips. “Still up for it?”

Poe pulled himself together. No, no this wasn’t him. He had to fight! Ren may have ruined his body, but he couldn’t give up. There were only two beads left for kriff’s sake! He would get out of here and then Ren would rue the day he messed with him! “Yes,” he said in a firm voice.

Ren pressed a button on the pad and to Poe’s surprise the restraints snapped open. He stared at Ren.

“On your knees,” said Ren and pointed on the floor.

Poe gulped and stepped down from the rack. Laboriously he lowered himself, it was not an easy task with his new weight almost throwing him off balance. He went on all four and a shiver ran through his body when his long dick touched the cold floor. He heard Ren pour lube on his hand.

Poe looked in the mirror before him and saw that his dick had filled up a bit just from the wet sound of the lube. His belly was hanging from his chubby frame, not nearly as big as before.

Ren kneeled down behind him and forced his buttcheeks apart. “Do you like this?”

Poe gulped his shame down. “Yes.”

“Do you like how I enhanced your lovely cock?”

“Yes.”

“And your round and big balls?”

“Yes.”

Ren plunged two fingers into his tight hole, he easily opened him up pulling and stretching his rim until Poe felt air brush against his innards. “Then you will like this too.”

He added a third finger and started to pump in and out. Poe gasped when he added a fourth finger. The stretch on his hole was too much and he hissed in pain.

“Relax, Commander. I’m afraid it’s deeper in.” Ren wiggled his finger and brushed against his prostate; his dick snapped at full attention now.

Ren pulled the fingers out with a drawn-out wet noise; without so much as a forewarning he buried his whole hand in Poe’s slick hole. It was so intense that Poe froze on the spot, he could feel the incredible stretch on his abused rim. Ren pressed on and after his knuckles had passed the hole, it closed around Ren’s wrist.

Poe felt fuller than ever before, feeling Ren’s fingers extend, feeling up his inside was absolutely electrifying. Ren turned and twisted his hand, brushing against Poe’s innards, making him squeal and groan.

He could feel his ring of muscles trying to close the gaping hole, but of course Ren’s wrist was in the way. It was humiliating, disgusting, amazing and arousing.

“I think I found it,” said Ren. His hand clenched to a fist, eliciting loud moans from Poe. He started to pull back his fist slowly, before pushing it back in. Poe spread his legs even wider, panting.

Ren increased his pace carefully until he was steadily fisting Poe. His whole body shook, his fat jiggling pleasurably, his fat balls slapping against his thighs. His cock was aching and spurting already small amounts of cum. Poe finally couldn’t take it anymore and grabbed his enhanced dick and started to jerk himself off.

It was so much thicker and harder than he thought possible. So damn good, so kriffing sensitive and big and full. He furiously slid up and down his impressive length until he shot his load with a scream.

With a loud, wet noise Ren pulled out, stretching Poe’s rim again to it’s very limit. Poe collapsed on the floor; his big dick was still spurting uncontrollably semen under his turgid belly.

Ren grabbed him under his arms and turned him around as if he didn't weigh anything. He sat down behind him, pulling him halfway up his lap, leaving his huge deck and balls in full sight.

Poe’s heart was racing, every fibre of his body was tingling, making him feel exhausted and as satisfied as he had never been in his life before. Ren took him by his soft chin and lifted his head so that he could see himself in the cum-stained mirror in front of him.

“Look how beautiful you are,” whispered Ren.

Poe saw a obese man with a massive gut and a obscenely big dick and too big balls spread out between his legs. Ren reached down and lifted his heavy ballsack, revealing Poe’s pink, gaping hole.

"Stars," whispered Poe. It couldn’t be him, he-he wasn’t this fat man with a bloated belly, wide hips, sagging moobs and hideous budding double-chin.

Ren held up a silver bead in front of him, making Poe gasp. "Look what I found."

Only one to go! He could do it and get out of here! Ren had promised to let him go! Excitedly he tried to get up, but Ren held him firmly in place. "Time for breakfast. "

"No, I'm already so-" Poe protested.

"Nonsens. You need to keep your strength up." Ren weighted his ballsack again, rubbing Poe's gut with the other. He let go and used the Force to levitate the bottle from the trolley into his hand.

Poe gulped, he could see his wobbly chin trembling in the mirror.

Ren held up the bottle with a straw in it. Poe started to suck. He couldn’t resist Ren and perhaps this would help him expel the last bead. Up until now they had more or less plopped out after breakfast.

With unveiled fascination he watched himself in the mirror as his already swollen midsection expanded, his belly became taut and hard. Ren watched him with a devious gleam in his eyes. "Almost there."

Poe struggled with the last drops, feeling stuffed to the brim. He panted and huffed as he drank the last drop. Ren put both his hands on his gut, pressing softly in. Poe grunted; stars he was too full for this-

"Look at your cute belly button, big boy."

Poe stared at his meaty dome, his belly button felt indeed odd. But then again so did his whole body, too full and too tight. Ren pushed again and with a soft 'plop' this belly button prolapsed, making Poe gasp. Ren brushed over his new outie. "Pretty."

Poe frowned, feeling uncomfortable and pleasurably full at the same time. It didn't help that he could still see his huge form in the mirrors around him. He-he could train, he could lose the weight once he was out of here. He had to focus on the task at hand.

Poe realised that there was no bead pressing against his hole as it had the day before. Damn it, Ren must have shoved it too far up with his fisting.

Poe was still leaning against Ren, he could feel his heat on his back, his large hands on his belly. He was spread out in front of mirrors but all that didn't matter. He had to push out the last bead.

He spread his legs and pushed with a low grunt. Again, and again, until his face had turned red.

Ren patted his gut, the meaty sound that rang through the room made Poe wince. "Relax."

"I can't," huffed Poe.

"Of course you can," chuckled Ren. Out of nowhere there was the tube with lube floating in the air. Ren grabbed it with his right hand and screwed it open with his left. He spurted a generous amount on Poe new outie. Then he dipped his fingers in the gel and took hold of his nipples, squeezing them while massaging his soft and flabby pecs.

His nipples became erect and warm. He felt calmer already, tiny sparks of arousal ran through his chest. The wet noise of Ren playing with his moobs only added to the excitement.

Ren reached down and stroked over Poe belly, kneading some of the belly fat into the moobs, making them bigger. "There, that's a nice handful," he cooed, stretching and pulling at his nipples.

Poe was breathing heavily, watching it all unfold in the mirror. He was supposed to be horrified but it felt so good. His moobs felt nice and full, how would they feel in his own hands? Soft and hot?

Ren chuckled. "You like that, don't you?" He took Poe's hands and put them on his glistening moobs.

Poe gasped, his dick perked up and his balls felt heavier than before. Ren took his hands away and watched Poe cupping his chest. Poe bit his lip and rubbed his palms over his formerly firm pecs. A silent moan escaped his lips. Stars, they felt so warm and full. He pulled at the nipples like Ren had and a jolt of pleasure made him gasp.

Ren dipped his fingers in the lube on Poe's belly and massaged his sides kneading even more fat into his moobs. Poe felt them getting bigger and moaned.

"Such a nice big and full boy." Ren started to rub over Poe’s inner thighs. Poe spread his legs and as hoped, Ren moved on to his balls and his half-stiff dick. Ren coated them with lube, making delicious wet sounds that only added to Poe’s arousal.

"Look how big you are," continued Ren, using both hands to jerk him a few times.

"Big and full," moaned Poe, rubbing over his nipples, kneading his soft chest. Stars, he felt so hot.

"You should try this," said Ren, weighting his balls. "It feels amazing."

Poe eagerly reached down and cupped his balls. They were bursting full, hot and dripping in lube. So, so good. He massaged his balls, hissing in lust. His sight fell on the mirror and he lifted them higher up to peek at his asshole. It was still gaping, the puffed-up rim looked so enticing that Poe ran his finger over it, shuddering with lust. 

Ren had taken hold of his moobs and pinched them. He dragged his hands over Poe's sternum up to his neck, after the third time Poe's soft jawline had transformed into an impressive fat double-chin.

Poe didn’t care as he caught glimpses of Ren’s work in the mirror. He dipped his finger in his loose hole and huffed disappointed. It wasn't enough to stimulate him, not after Ren’s delicious fist. He set his eyes on his throbbing cock and bit his lips.

It looked even bigger and thicker than before. He grabbed it and slid over his length. A drop of precum tickled out of his tip. Poe groaned and started to move faster, jerking himself off at a fast pace. His whole chubby body jiggled and trembled as he chased the sweet relief.

So hot, full and big! He looked into the mirror as he continued milking his huge dick. His balls were smacking against his turgid body, every wobble from his fat rolls sent jolts through his dick.

"Come for me, Commander," whispered Ren into his ear. And Poe did. With a drawn-out guttural moan, he spurted long ropey cum out of his massive cock. The flow of hot spunk didn't seem to stop until he was completely spent.

His big chest heaved as he came down from his climax. He let his arms hang and leaned exhausted against Ren.

Ren reached down and lifted Poe's package once again, revealing his pink butthole. A silver bead was sitting in it, just on the edge. Poe gasped and it simply fell out, making a metallic sound as it hit the floor.

"I-I did it!" Laughed Poe, not caring that Ren was still holding his ballsack. Pride swelled up in his chest. Despite everything he had beaten Ren! He was going home!

Ren let go of his package and patted his rotund midsection. "Well done!"

"You promised you would let me free," said Poe.

Ren got up, causing Poe to almost lose his balance. Ren washed his hands and returned with a bundle of clothes he threw on the floor. "Dress up, Commander. We are leaving."

Poe stared at the khaki pants and the white, bloodstained shirt. There was no way he would fit into his old clothes. He grabbed his boxers and held them up. He huffed and puffed as he wiggled to his once spacious underwear. His fat tights and his wide hips put a strain on the fabric when he pulled them up.

There was no way they would fit around his asscheeks. Instead, he tried to cover up his enormous package. To his frustration he realised that his new dick was too long, its tip peeked out of his trouser leg.

He took his shirt and bound it around his waist to cover his naked butt. Next up were his boots, but it turned out that his calves were too thick to put them on.

Poe tried to get up from the floor, but it was hard to find the balance with his big gut and his fleshy ass. When he finally stood on his two legs, he had to widen his stance to accommodate his broad, meaty tights.

"Are you ready?" asked Ren with a broad smile, he stepped behind Poe and kneaded his ass through the fabric of the shirt. "So full and round." He reached around and brushed over the protruding belly button, making Poe shudder at the new sensation. "Do you like this new body I have given you?"

"Yes," breathed Poe, staring into the mirror, in a mixture of shame and excitement. He looked ridiculous in his too small boxers, with his shirt wrapped around his hips. A large gut bulging over it, his big moobs resting on his impressive belly. His double-chin and his puffy cheeks were quivering with each breath he took.

He looked pathetic, but he felt strong and was proud that he had conquered Ren’s challenge. He had little doubt that Ren would parade him around, but it didn’t matter. Poe lifted his chin up and the flab of fat around his neck moved with it. “Let’s go.”

Ren went ahead, leaving the cell. Poe followed him as fast as he could, it wasn’t easy to get used to his new gait. His hips were swaying, and it was more a waddle than a walk. They walked down the hallway to a turbolift, Stormtroopers and officers rushed past them. Their looks burned on Poe’s naked skin, but he walked on.

He was beyond that now. What bothered him more was that his boxers were really too tight, squeezing his balls and his dick. The chafing had the effect that his sensitive cock started to fill up.

They stepped into the turbolift and Poe did his best to ignore his half-stiff dick. Ren had of course noticed, giving him a lop-sided grin. “Showing off your proud dick, eh?”

Poe stared straight ahead. As soon as the lift stopped, they exited. Poe recognized the smell of fuel and oil; they were near a hangar now.

He tried to speed up, but it was in vain, his waddle remained slow and laborious. Ren opened the last blast door and gestured towards the X-wing that was standing in a corner of the busy hangar. Poe laughed and sobbed at the same time, moving toward the fighter.

People in the hangar stopped what they were doing and stared at the odd pair, but they didn’t dare to come closer to Ren and his fat, half-naked companion.

Ren went ahead and watched Poe make his way to the ladder that led up to the cockpit. “You told me you were the best pilot in the Resistance, Commander. I admit I’m curious to see you in action.”

“You just wait and see,” huffed Poe high-spirited. The boxers became tighter with every step he took, his sensitive package swelling up due to the chafing and exertion. Sweat was running down his temple, he was out of breath when he finally grabbed the ladder. Slowly but steadily, he climbed up, one step at a time. His stiff dick that he had shoved down his boxer leg was getting into the way. Stars, he felt so full and hot. His balls felt heavy and bloated. Finally, he made it up and he blanched when he laid his eyes on the narrow cockpit of the fighter.

No, no, it couldn’t be… he grunted and hoisted his left leg into the cockpit, then the other. He sat down, but his wide hips got stuck on the sides. He wiggled and squirmed but he couldn’t fit his beach-ball-sized asscheeks inside.

“What is it, Commander?” asked Ren from below.

Desperately he tried to squeeze himself into the too small cockpit. With a loud ripping sound his boxers tore, freeing his thunderous thighs and his straining cock. His freed erection snapped upwards, making Poe sighing in relief and feeling annoyed at the same time.

He continued wiggling but after ten minutes he gave up. It was of course impossible to get into a X-wing with his new size. He was half-stuck and stared with a longing gaze at the instruments in front of his eyes. A sob escaped his lips, then tears followed.

Ren had won, he had tricked him. He would never get off this damn ship. Not unless he told him about the map to Luke Skywalker.

Ren climbed up the ladder and patted his gut. “Don’t you worry about that map, Commander.”

Poe blinked his tears away. “What?” He-he could read his mind?

“I got that intel in our very first session. Our little game was just for fun.”

Poe gaped at him. “Fun? You- you turned me into this blob for fun? You ruined me! You made me fat and ugly!” He sobbed again. “You took away my flying!”

Ren reached into his pocket and produced a tube with lube. Slowly he unscrewed it and poured some on his hand. The squelching sound made Poe’s dick perk up, he couldn’t help but feel aroused.

Ren reached down and grabbed Poe’s big dick. “You mean to tell me you hadn’t fun?” He started to coat Poe’s entire length with the lube, making wet sounds as his slick hand started jerking him lazily. Poe moaned loudly before he could put a hand over his mouth.

“Stars, you are the best of them all. So eager. So incredibly big and full.” He sped up his pace. Poe couldn’t take it anymore, he started to thrust into Ren’s hand, even though he was in full sight for all the people to see.

Ren was right, he felt so full, hot and big. With a last thrust he came and spoiled the cockpit’s window with his cum. Ren milked him to the last drop as he always did, then slapped a few times on Poe’s wobbly belly. “To think that you would lie to me after all this time. You aren’t a pilot at all, aren’t you?”

Poe hung his head in defeat. “No, I’m not. Not anymore.”

Ren helped him out of the cockpit and led him to an adjacent room. There were brightly lit cells along a dark hallway. In one cell was a blonde skinny man sitting on a chair, an enormous gut was sitting on his lap, there were several tubes inserted in his throat and in his orifices. Next to him was a obese woman slurping down a drink in a bottle. Poe averted his gaze; he didn’t need to see the other prisoners.

Ren led him into the last room, a small chamber with a large bed, a benchlike chair and in the back something that looked like a collection of sex toys lined up. Plugs and dildos of different sizes and shapes. There was also a string of anal beads.

Poe gulped. Ren took the beads and said: “Get on the bed.”

He obeyed and lifted his ass up in the air. Ren kneeled behind him, slapping him a few times on the ass, sending ripples through his body. He heard the familiar squelching sound and spread his legs.

Ren inserts two fingers with ease and started to massage him, brushing from time to time over his sweet spot. Poe pressed his face into the mattress and tried to muffle his moans. Ren withdrew and started to press in the first bead in. “You mustn’t tell lies.” The second followed. “You have been naughty.” The third. “I have given you everything you wanted.” The fourth. “You liked it, didn’t you?” The fifth. “I made you feel so, so good.” He stopped. “Tell me the truth now.”

He turned Poe on the back like an overgrown fat tortoise and grabbed the bead’s string. Poe huffed and stared at Ren. Stars, he was already so full and good. “I’m a good boy.”

Ren pulled and the first bead plopped out, making Poe shiver with lust. He started to knead his moobs, rolling his nibbles between his fingers.

“I’m so big and full.”

Ren pulled two beads out, making Poe’s dick sputter cum from its tip.

“So round and good.”

The last beads were jerked out and Poe grabbed his dick and masturbated furiously until he came, spilling his hot seed on his bloated stomach.

“You don’t have to pretend anymore, Commander,” said Ren.

Poe jerked up, his dick still burning from his rough jerks. He watched Ren strut out of the room. When the door closed behind him, he turned on his side and curled up as well as it was possible with his new size.

Ren was right. He hadn’t to pretend anymore to be a happy-go-lucky handsome pilot. He was beyond that now. In a way Ren had kept his promise, he was free of his previous life. He had shed it just like he had shed his old clothes.

Perhaps Ren would play a new game with him? Perhaps he could outsmart him the next time? Poe reached down to cup his fat, full balls, massaging them softly before grabbing his new enhanced dick. So strong, full and nice.

He was ready for a new game.


End file.
